Broken
by TinaSalvatore
Summary: 5x22. One promise. One future. One happiness. Some things are out of our control, leaving behind nothing but broken. *Character Death* Damon and Bonnie friendship. Delena and Beremy
1. Chapter 1

**_Broken_**

**AN**: So first of all, WHY HAS THIS HAPPENED TO ME!? Damon is the freaking best character in all of television, I can't believe he's gone. I swear if he doesn't come back or something else dramatic happens, the show will collapse. But anyway, this is kinda an alternative scene/deleted scene ending thing. For this story, once they pass through Bonnie, it takes a minute for them to wake up.

Damon smiled. He'd done it, saved his baby bro, Elena and Alaric made it across, hell, even Enzo was back in the land of the living. He would finally be able to live a perfect life with Elena, no bad guys to screw with them. He reached out and grabbed Bonnie, ready to rejoin his family. Nothing. He tried again, this time a better grasp. Maybe he had to get a better connection. "Bonnie?" As soon as she look up, he knew. He repeatedly grabbed her more desperately. He had to make it back. He had to do it for all of them, for Ric, Stefan, Jeremy, Caroline, and her. He'd promised her he'd make it back, he could bear the idea of her stuck with his lie for the rest of his life. "No, Bonnie, I have to go back! I promised her! Please, I can't do this to her! Bonnie, Bonnie!" He was shaking her and screaming now, his voice cracking as he denied his fate.

"I'm sorry Damon! The spell ended there's nothing I can do. I want to help you, but I can't! You're dead!" Bonnie said with tears running down her face, realising how much this would kill her best friend. Elena's was so in love with Damon, anyone could see. They were so passionate for each other, nothing could ever keep them apart. Until now, with Damon's ultimate sacrifice. She knew her friend wouldn't be able to hold all her sorrow.

Damon continued his denial, "I don't want to die! My life finally had purpose! Why do I always have to have everything good taken from me? What did I do to deserve this?" He yelled as he punched the wall of the crypt, his hand going straight through. "All I wanted was to have someone who I love do the same for me. I wanted love, and I finally got it, Stefan and I have finally patched up all bad spots, after 170 years." He looked up, "And Elena, my love, my purpose in life. I can't leave her like this! I don't want her to suffer any pain if I'm not there to comfort her. I just wanted to be happy, with her forever." Damon was now fallen on his knees, a lost look in his eyes. "170 years and I thought this moment would have happened long ago. Only 2 years ago, I was ready to die and not worry about leaving anyone behind. How the hell did this happen to me? Now I care. I care for Stefan, Elena, and Jeremy is practically another little brother for me, even vampire Barbie means something. You too, Bonnie. You all mean something." He looked directly in her eyes, as a tear ran down his cheek. "Promise me Bonnie, promise me you'll tell all of them that I love them." She nodded, her face reflecting his. "Take care of Elena. Tell her how she's succeeded, she made me the better man, someone I'm proud to be. Tell her to not give up, the pain will go away eventually. And most of all, tell her I love her more then anything in the entire world."

She was sobbing now, realizing she would be giving goodbyes too. "And Stefan, tell him he's the best baby bro a vamp could ever have. Tell him I'm sorry for being a major pain in the ass to him for all these years. Tell him how proud I am of his dedication to animal blood, and remind him to never give up, even though it's gross. Tell Ric he's in charge of the kids now, and don't let them get too out of control. Tell your boyfriend he's the second brother I never had, and I'm sorry for snapping his neck and just being a dick." And tell Caroline I'm sorry for using her. Remind her how strong she is as a vampire, and tell her she has more control then I've ever had. And you, I've never thanked you for all the sacrifices you made for 'Team badass'. You've lost so much when helping us and I'm sorry." She then startled a shattered Damon by giving him a hug. "Shhh, it's ok. They know, I'll remind them, before we go." Bonnie was stunned by the amount of compassion pouring out of Damon. She always knew he wasn't heartless, but seeing him open like this to her of all people made her realize how scared and human he really was. "It was always meant to end this way for us, caring too much and all" Damon said, "let's hope we are the last ones who need to die to make it right." They both turned their heads as they heard Elena gasp back to life. Bonnie sadly smiled, "it's time to say our goodbyes."

**AN**: So I just poured out my feelings about the finale into this. Let me know if I should continue, I was think of doing their reactions and maybe something more. Thank you! -Tina


	2. Chapter 2

Broken: Chapter 2

AN: Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been under a lot of pressure with the end of the school year. I had to take exams and then had 4 shows on the weekend, leaving me no time to write. For inspiration to write this, I watched the finale again, and died (again). I cannot wait for next season. On to the story.

Elena gasped, breathing in life. A cathartic feeling passed through her as she realized she made it back. She slowly pulled herself up from her fallen position on the ground, shaking the dirt from her hair. She spotted Stefan and Alaric lying on the forest's floor near her, with Caroline crouched over Stefan. She saw Bonnie standing outside the thick of the trees, and moved to join her.

"Bonnie, we did it! Now where is Damon so we can celebrate? He couldn't have gone too far." But as Bonnie turned to face her, she saw the tear stains covering her face, causing her heart to stop. "B-bonnie? Where is he? Where is Damon?" She asked warningly, afraid of her answer.

Bonnie shook her head warily, still choked up, "I'm so sorry Elena," she managed to reply, "he didn't make it through."

Elena felt we body completely freeze, followed by a feeling of nausea. "You're lying, Bonnie. Damon promised me he would come back. He wouldn't do that."

"Elena." Bonnie's voice was full of pity, sending Elena into more of her adamant denial. "Bonnie, give me back Damon. It's not funny." She moved forward and grabbed onto Bonnie's shoulders with all her might, digging her fingernails in. "Elena, stop you're hurting me! Liv stopped the spell before Damon could make it through. He's stuck on the other side. He can't come back! Elena, Damon can't come back!"

Elena's face suddenly changed, the shock of realization finally arrived. She released Bonnie's shoulders and took a step back, immediately collapsing to the ground. She started to scream as tears poured down her cheeks, "Why did you make me come through without him? How could you do this to me? Please Bonnie, tell me this isn't happening. This isn't happening right?" She looked up directly at Bonnie, her eyes clouded with grief.

Bonnie started to apologize, by the words hitched in her throat before she could say anything. "Elena, he did this for you. This is what he would have wanted for you." She tried to plead with Elena, the blame burning her. "I tried to bring him through, it was just too late. But you've got to stay strong."

Elena remained crumbled, her body completely given up. Her sobs were uncontrollable and racked her body, causing a pain she had never felt before. "B-b-but I love him, Bonnie! I can't live without him! How can I stay strong without him? I can't live without him Bonnie! I need Damon! He's my life!" She was beyond inconsolable, begging Bonnie to grant something impossible.

Bonnie crouched down on her knees, and reached forward to Elena to pull her into a hug. However, she was shocked as Elena shoved her away and glared at her with a cold look. "Don't you dare touch me. I don't ever want to see you again! You ruined everything! All I want is Damon, and you couldn't bring him back. How is Stefan going to feel when you tell him you let his brother die?" Bonnie reeled back, in clear shock and pain from Elena's hurtful words. "Please Elena, you don't mean it! I need you to listen, please just listen to me one last time." Her lip quivered, the opportunity for her goodbye dissipating.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Damon sadly smiling. "You know she doesn't mean it." Bonnie reflected his smile, "I know she doesn't." Elena instantly jerked her head up as soon as Bonnie spoke. She could feel him, her heart pulling her towards his energy. "D-d-damon?" Bonnie nodded, but Elena's eyes were above her, searching for him. "I'll leave you to say your goodbyes." Bonnie said, breathing out deep. She turned toward Elena hoping to apologize once more, but found her still glaring daggers. She turned around and left to call Jeremy.

Elena slowly stood up, walking to the spot where she felt Damon's presence. She felt his hand brush ever so gently across her face, causing her to fall back into a tree and slide down it, choking on her sobs. "You lied to me. You promised me you'd come back. I was ready to be happy with you forever. We were finally going to have a perfect life." She felt his arms wrap around her waist, hugging her tight into his chest. She gasped as she felt this connection with him, relishing in his embrace and curling up against him. She continued reminiscing about her fantasy, holding close to his ghost. "Who knows what we would have done? Maybe we would have traveled the world. Maybe we would have gotten married and adopted a baby, be a real family." She stopped and fell back into her painful cries, "why did you leave me? I thought you loved me?"

Damon pulled her tight, relieved he could touch her before he had to go. "Baby, you know I love you, and I would spend every second of that prefect life with you. You already made everything in my life perfect. I was at the epitome of my happiness. I peaked because of you. And now I get to leave the happiest man ever." As she continued sobbing, he knew she couldn't hear him, but could still feel him and understand him. "Stay strong Elena. I know you can survive this. You survive everything."

Elena repeated the same four words over and over again, willing him to stay. "Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me Damon! I love you so much, my heart feels gone without you. I can't breathe! Please you have to stay with me! I can't do this without you!"

"Elena, I hope you live a wonderful life and find everything you're looking for. Know that I love you so much and I wish I could stay forever. But I have to go, and you have to move on." He breathed her in as tears slid down his face.

She felt his spirit start to pull away from her and she started to franticly grab the air. "No Damon please! It's hurts! Don't leave me! Don't you dare say bye!" She felt a ghost of a kiss on her forehead and heard the whisper she would never forget. "Goodbye Elena, my love."

And then, nothing. As the wind rushed by and blew her hair, she no longer felt his presence with her. She crumbled down again, feeling her heart and soul shatter as she realized he was gone forever.

AN: Ok so writing this makes me super depressed. If Damon doesn't come back really quickly, I'm going to freak the f out. Probably will go crazy this summer. I read online that season 6 takes place after a time jump, and I can't wait to see how they've tried to cope without Damon and Bonnie. Anyway, should I continue? Thank you so much! Please leave me a review because it makes me super happy and make me wantto write more!

-Tina Salvatore


	3. Chapter 3

Broken chapter three

AN: I'm back! Summer vacation was very busy this year and I am glad I am finally home. School starts soon so I'll crack this out before I hit the books. Enjoy!

JEREMY POV

*ring ring*

My heart skipped in my chest as my phone rang. It is no fun to be in the dark when the fate of the undead dead is on your girlfriends shoulders. I pulled out my phone frantically to see Bonnie's picture pop up. Finally!

"Bonnie! Are you ok? Did Stefan make it back?" "Hi Jeremy." Right away, i could tell something was up. Bonnie's voice sounded as if it were emotionally exhausted. After taking in a few more breaths, she continued. "You know I love you right? I always want to protect you even when you don't like me to risk myself."

I felt something sinking inside. "Bonnie? What's happening? I need to know." I made sure to annunciate everything slowly and deliberately so she would know I wasn't going to put up with skipping around the truth.

"I didn't tell you so you wouldn't worry." I shot out of my seat, panicking about what was to come. "It was destined to happen, nothing I could do would change it. I mean, I'm the anchor. If I had told you, it would ruin our last moments together."

My heart stopped in my chest. For the next five seconds all I could do was stand petrified in place. Then it hit me like a tidal wave. I felt sick and all I knew was I had to be there, NOW. "Goodbye, Jeremy. I love you so much. Thank you for everything." "NO BONNIE! DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME!" -click-

I don't even know how fast I was going. It didn't matter because it wasn't even close to fast enough. I couldn't believe she would hang up on me, I can't believe she didn't tell me! We would have found a way. We always find a way!

GENERAL POV

Jeremy went sprinting through the cemetery, shouting one word like a prayer. "BONNIE! BONNIE!" Stefan and Caroline shot up from their place by the fire, alarmed by Jeremy's cries. Alaric exited the tomb with a sobbing Elena in tow, distress hitting her once again. Jeremy rushed into the clearing, shouting Bonnie's name. "Jeremy what's going on?" Caroline questioned, needing to be aware of the current situation. He ignored her, looking all over the clearing. Finally he spotted her.

"Bonnie!" She mouthed those three words, eight letters to Jeremy as he dashed towards her. Before he could reach her she fell to the ground, dead.

A bright light appeared a distance from them. In her anguish, Elena ran forward towards it, but paused by Jeremy when he stuck out his arm. From this point, they could view two silhouettes in the white. Elena's breath stuck in her throat. "No, it can't be." Jeremy glanced around, suddenly realizing what had transpired. The two figures reached for each other's hands, seeming to comfort each other. Before they knew it, the light was sucked into oblivion.

"NOOOO!" Elena's and Jeremy's cries pierced the air. Caroline's hand flew to clutching her sobbing gasps, Alaric and Stefan stared on, bewildered by what just occurred. The two siblings were collapsed on the ground together, mourning their loved ones. Jeremy's arms were wrapped around Elena, never letting go. "Don't ever leave me Lena, please I can't lose you!" His voice cracking as his sobs broke through. "I'm sorry Jer," Elena whispered in his ear, "I can't live without him. Know I always love you." Jeremy pulled back, his grief muddled into confusion. "W-what are you saying?"

In an instant, Elena had zipped out of Jeremy's arms and was now in front of all of them gripping a stake to her heart. Everyone's attention turned to her, dreading her next move. Stefan started to speed forward, before Elena erratic screaming cut him off. "Don't you dare come near me! You are the reason they're dead! You killed them both!" "And you!" She glared at Alaric," why didn't you keep your promise? You told me you'd get him through! LIES!" Even though they all knew it was the grief talking, Elena's accusations stung like hell. "Caroline, I bet you're glad to see Damon dead."

"Wha-, Elena no of course not," she cried out, "Elena please don't take my other best friend away." A sudden look of horror appeared over Elena's face as she realized what her final words to Bonnie were. "I didn't mean them! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

As Elena begin to sob and her hand holding the stake slid down to her leg, everyone relaxed. What they didn't expect was for Elena to plunge the stake into herself. She blacked out, ready for peace to find her.

She blinked open her eyes, not recognizing the room. She sat up and tried to exit the room only to find the door bolted. She yanked on it with all her strength, and it didn't budge.

*buzz* She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Stefan? Where the hell am I?" "I'm sorry Elena, we have to protect you from yourself." She looked around again and noticed nothing was wood, there were no windows, like the room Klaus put her in. "Wait, why would I hurt myself?"

Suddenly it hit her. Everything from the previous night came back and she dropped the phone. Her misery overtook her as the collapsed onto the floor. Something in her shattered completely, knowing everything was real. Nothing could save her. She was broken.

AN: I know this is kind of depressing but I had to write an outcome that probable. I feel like Elena's gonna have a psychotic break in the time skip and well get flashbacks. Who knows? Please make sure to leave a review and also comment ideas for more stories and maybe I'll work on it. Tina out!


End file.
